


Subito Piano

by Burntblackfeathers



Series: Writing Games [18]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Implied Death, M/M, just a bit sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-22
Updated: 2019-06-22
Packaged: 2020-05-16 11:31:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19317313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Burntblackfeathers/pseuds/Burntblackfeathers
Summary: "Teach me to play?" (12 minutes)





	Subito Piano

He was at the piano, the old one that sat in his grandfather’s house. Sam remembered soft notes and warmth and the sound of his parents laughing as they spun each other around the room. 

There was none of that now. 

He was sure that there were better things he could be doing, should be doing. Guests to speak to, as they offered their condolences, food to take and place in the fridge, freezer, oven. He couldn’t find it in himself to move though. He just dragged his fingertips over the keys of an old piano and thought.

He was interrupted however, with the soft knocking at the door to the room. Tom stood there, eyes soft. “Hey.”

“Hey.” He replied. 

“Can I come in?”

“Sure.”

Tom made his way over to the piano and Sam moved over a little, leaving a space on the stool. 

Tom hesitated and then sat beside him, looking full to bursting but saying nothing. Their shoulders pressed against each other. 

Sam raised his hands to the piano again, playing a note that reverberated in the silence of the room.

He breathed out, a long shaky breath. Tom pressed himself more firmly against him, he was warm and solid and _there_. 

Tom placed a hand next to Sam’s. “Teach me to play?”

And so he did. Stiltedly. One note after another. Until the room began to fill with it, that soft warmth that he remembered so fondly. And for one moment everything was back. Everyone was back. And he that ache in his chest eased. Just a little.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, I hope you liked it. 
> 
> Come and talk to me, I'm on tumblr: burntblackfeathers or pentopaperhandstokeys. I crave validation!


End file.
